Esperanzas de cristal
by MiloLM
Summary: Las esperanzas de la niña son de cristal.


**Título:** Esperanzas de cristal.

 **Personajes:** Eri, Kai Chisaki/Overhaul.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon; resultado paralelo luego del ataque a los Yakuza.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, algo dolorosas y quizás sádicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Angustia.

 **Total de palabras:** 1545.

 **Notas:** Sólo algo que lleva atormentándome desde que leí del arco de Overhaul, porque debo decirlo... nO ME GUSTÓ PARA NADA QUE HUBIESEN DERROTADO A CHISAKI CON TANTA FACILIDAD NO ES JUSTO YO QUERÍA VER MÁS ACCIÓN Y DRAMA

Pero bueno... Así es Hori-sensei, siempre ha sido cruel ;w;

Por lo que me conformo con escribir fics.

 _(E hice este shot hoy, hace como una hora, mientras escuchaba Sweet Dreams y otras mierdas más deprimentes :'v)_

* * *

 **Summary:** Las esperanzas de la niña son de cristal.

* * *

 _ **Esperanzas de cristal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eri cuenta con sus dedos, haciendo cálculos en medio de la desolada y casi fría habitación. Hay silencio que es fácilmente opacado por sus murmullos llenos de concentración en tanto sigue contando.

 _Uno, dos, tres..._

Ya van tres años de eso. Ya van tres años desde aquel incidente de su antiguo hogar.

Tres años, y sólo puede suspirar y tragar el nudo de su garganta, tratando de apartar los recuerdos de los rostros y los momentos que por allí pasó. Debe hacerlo, o terminará llorando, y ya no quiere llorar más. Por lo que se traga su nudo doloroso de temores y lástima, llevándolo al vacío, al hueco de su mente donde osa tirar todo aquello que tuviese que ver con querer escapar una vez más.

 _No hay remedio_ , se dice. _No hay remedio_ , se repite. _Ya no debería tener esperanza_ , intenta convencerse.

Pero no puede quedarse sin esperanza, aunque lo desee.

Porque su cabeza es la de una niña terca que sigue tratando de atrapar una ilusión luminosa y. Y no es su culpa, los niños no tienen culpa de nada. Es que. Es que es culpa de él, de ese hombre. Todo es culpa de él.

Porque, al final, es el único que mantiene el cristal de su creencia a (la libertad) una vida que podría estar al alcance de sus pequeñas manos hechas de leche.

Porque, porque—

Y las puertas se abren, asustándola. Hasta que ve la silueta masculina y el mullido abrigo y su corazón deja de saltar como conejito enjaulado en su pecho, para morirse allí luego de un tiempo pasado de cautiverio que lo obligó a buscar otra huida. Se ha acostumbrado, después de todo, a sentir la muerte cerca y su caja torácica es un cementerio donde descansan las almas de sus memorias felices.

Y le mira. Le mira directamente, lo ve acercarse a pasos suaves, silenciosos, como los de un depredador pero que jamás la cazará a ella, que es un simple pajarillo dentro de una prisión de barrotes pintados de oro. Se queda quieta ante su mirada de víbora venenosa y espera a que deje la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa que se encuentra a un lado de su cama. Después decide desviar la mirada de rubí hacia el suelo en cuanto lo siente sentarse a un lado suyo.

Es una rutina, se ha convertido en una. Luego del pasar de los años se había acostumbrado a lo que seguía, a lo que ya era habitual pero a la vez raro viniendo de alguien como Chisaki.

—¿Cómo estás, Eri?

Pero ha cambiado, ha cambiado bastante. Y le aterra y le hace temblar todavía como la primera vez y—

( _Y quiere huir._ )

Respira, jugando con sus pies que se encuentran suspendidos gracias a la altura de su lecho hecho para una princesa (—una princesa preciosa como tú, Eri, una que lo merece todo).

Traga de nuevo el nudo dentro de su garganta.

—Bien —susurra, y se oye perfecto gracias al silencio dentro de la habitación. Agradece las luces fuertes porque así no teme tanto al monstruo que descansa pacíficamente a su izquierda—. Sólo que me siguen doliendo los brazos.

Kai hace un sonido ligero de afirmación.

Y se vuelve el silencio y.

Y no es incómodo, es relajante. Siente que puede derrumbarse pero—

Pero para eso se creó unas vallas hechas de ramitas de una desilusión resquebrajada y un miedo ya antiguo. Es una construcción tambaleante que sigue en pie a pesar de los torrentes que amenazan con ahogarla. Es _algo lindo_ , _algo_ _triste_ , piensa ella.

Y también es algo que agradece.

—Quizá podría ayudarte con-

—No.

Su voz salió siseante, no era su intención.

Y se espanta. Se encoge en su lugar esperando a que el depredador salte a romperle el cuello y abrirle el estómago luego de su insolencia.

Empero no sucede nada.

Overhaul solamente suspira. Eri todavía está tensa, preparándose para una huida que no servirá de nada, pero que le mantendrá con su intento de vida y sus deseos por ella a flote. Es patético.

—Bien —murmura el hombre luego de unos segundos, rompiendo de vuelta con el silencio. Observa a la muchachita un segundo y en ese segundo nota su cuerpo preparado para huir ante el menor signo de amenaza. Sus facciones tiemblan por un momento ante el pensamiento de que es su culpa, le pone nervioso—. Eri, deja de hacer eso.

Pero Eri no quiere obedecerle. En su interior sigue siendo una guerrera que se niega a dejarse llevar por la corriente que sigue queriendo ahogarla. Lucha incansablemente, quedando estancada en un simple lugar del que ya no podrá huir.

Los nervios siguen carcomiendo su poca paciencia. Ella siempre hace lo mismo, pero esto nunca se volverá una costumbre. Algún día la niña tendría que entender que no era bueno seguir con las esperanzas.

Esas esperanzas que, Kai puede ver bien, son de un delgado cristal.

Igual de cierta manera es su culpa, así que. Así que sólo le queda tranquilizarse, respirar, y soportar el rechazo de la niña. La niña que sigue sin querer mirarlo a la cara porque tiene miedo, porque tiene odio, porque tiene desconfianza de su ser y cree, tonta e ingenuamente, que él le hará más daño.

No lo hará. No necesita hacerlo. Ya está lo suficientemente rota como para que Chisaki venga a romper lo que queda de sus pedacitos y convertirlos en polvo. Es algo inútil.

Por lo que es mejor rejuntarlos sin que se dé cuenta, y guardarlos. Son trozos filosos que ella no puede agarrar con sus manitos de algodón, así que él prefiere desangrarse por ella.

Es estúpido y fútil pero—

Pero está bien así.

Y el cristal sigue intacto, como la cordura de la jovencita. Después de todo van de la mano, y a Overhaul no le molesta. Porque Eri es inteligente y sabe que si intenta caminar sobre ese vidrio, lo va a romper y va a caer.

Se quedan en ese punto silencioso.

Hasta que la mano de guante negro (negro como su ser, todo su interior pintado de sangre putrefacta de tantas vidas que ha destruido a lo largo de su existencia) se posa sobre los cabellos de nube efímera. Un toque suave, un aleteo de mariposa sobre ellos, y se retira.

Eri se ha convertido en piedra. No literal aunque, aunque lo desearía. De verdad lo desearía, porque las piedras no sienten, y ella siente su corazón palpitar, pero ya no es un conejito asustado, es más una manada de gacelas recorriendo una pradera en busca de su propia satisfacción, de su día a día. Se le oprime la mente, quiere correr empero lo único que hace es ocultar su rostro lleno de desesperación dulce entre sus manos.

Y grita en silencio, y odia un poco más a Kai Chisaki. Lo detesta un poco más. Lo repudia un poco más.

Porque es culpa de ese hombre que el cristal siga allí, que se alza con orgullo enfrente suyo, burlándose porque no puede cruzarlo, porque no debe hacerlo.

Porque su esperanza no es huir de sus garras de monstruo que se esconde en la oscuridad, ni de sus miradas de asesina serpiente llena de colmillos venenosos ocultos tras una máscara que promete seguridad. No.

Su esperanza es que él finalmente la suelte, agarrándola para que no caiga, cuidando su espalda de las demás bestias que rondan a su alrededor. Que no se atreva nunca a volver a hacerla sentir triste ni sola.

Es culpa de él que el cristal siga intacto y frágil como la primera vez que lo vio ponerse a su altura y sonreír entre lágrimas, repitiendo como un mantra los "Eri, Eri, Eri, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado" luego de que hubiesen huido de aquellos héroes y él casi la hubiera perdido gracias a unos niños que conmovieron su inocente corazón. Y se quedó a su lado porque él la sujetó con fuerza por efímeros momentos.

El cristal se hizo presente desde ese instante, hace tres años.

El cristal es fino. El cristal es frágil. Y ella tiene miedo de que se quiebre si da un solo paso.

* * *

 _¿fin?_


End file.
